<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin Fever by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129403">Cabin Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in a long time, Jon felt content with himself and his surroundings."</p><p>Whatever happened in the week Jon and Martin were in the cabin before the eye-pocalypse? Well this answers that questions, and it's unbearably cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... what were Jon and Martin up to in the week leading up to the eye-pocalypse? Well only Elias knows... until now! Cute domestic JonMartin because I love these boys very much, and I owed a dear friend of mine a soft fic. So here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long time, Jon felt content with himself and his surroundings.</p><p>It had taken hours of assurance from Martin and ridding the entire cabin of any eye imagery for him to even feel remotely safe, but he felt safe nonetheless.</p><p>Right now, though, Jon could hear Martin making breakfast in the kitchen. The scent of eggs and bacon that wafted through the house was making Jon’s mouth water. He couldn’t help but smile and look through the doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>Martin was humming to himself and swaying side to side, almost as if he was dancing. He was wearing a frilly pink apron he had found in one of the closets, probably left over from the previous residents who had just left it there.</p><p>But Martin liked it, and so every time he went to cook a meal, he adored the garment much to Jon’s dismay, but he’s come around to it eventually. Now he couldn’t help giggling to himself as he watched the man he loved cook them a meal.</p><p>Jon set down the newspaper he had been reading on the table and stood up. He stretched before making his way into the kitchen to where Martin was. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s soft body and buried his face in Martin’s back, breathing in deep through his nose. Martin smelled like pine and fresh soap, and Jon had come to associate this smell with home.</p><p>“Good morning, handsome,” Martin said gently, and Jon could hear the affection that emanated from his voice. Jon smiled even wider against Martin’s back and wrapped his arms around him tighter, loving the feeling of Martin shaking with laughter as he did so.</p><p>“Someone’s in a clingy mood today,” Jon could hear the smile in Martin’s voice as he spoke. Jon felt Martin shifting and assumed he was serving up the breakfast that he had made onto plates.</p><p>Jon finally let go, but the task was harder than it sounded. “Breakfast smells delicious,” he said, moving beside Martin to look at the breakfast Martin had arranged. </p><p>The bacon and eggs formed a smiley face, and a wave of tenderness towards Martin came over Jon, and he almost had to fight back the tears that threatened to rush forward out of happiness.</p><p>“I went to the store early this morning. Everything was on sale, so I hope you’re hungry. There’s a lot,” Martin punctuated the sentence with a grin, and grabbed his plate before moving to the dining room. Jon quickly followed him and the pair sat down and ate together, talking about nothing and everything all at once.</p><p>Jon cleaned up the plates and washed them as Martin dried, and every so often Jon would steal a glance at his boyfriend. He always seemed to be dancing even when he didn’t realize it, and Jon found it to be the cutest thing in the world.</p><p>He wished they could go out and find a dance class or something, but it was already a risk they leave the cabin to go to the store. So here they stayed, enjoying each others company and finding different ways to entertain themselves that didn’t involve going out to the world.</p><p>Jon knew Elias was watching them, and he didn’t want to make things worse.</p><p>Jon and Martin sat on the couch in their small living room and watched TV, tangled up in each other. Martin was lain along the couch and Jon laid on top of him. The pair had managed to tangle their legs together, and Martin’s arms were wrapped around Jon.</p><p>It was almost an awkward position really, but that didn’t bother them. They were comfortable, and neither of them really knew much about how couples cuddled anyways.</p><p>Even when Jon had been with Georgie, they might as well have just said they were friends. None of what they did could barely constitute as couple things, which is why Jon was so inept now.</p><p>But Martin didn’t mind, and that’s all the mattered to Jon.</p><p>Jon had almost fallen asleep with Martin stroking his hair, and absentmindedly, he turned his face into Martin’s neck and planted a kiss their. He felt Martin tense under him, and Jon was awake, an apology spilling out of his mouth.</p><p>“Jon, Jon, stop, it’s okay. I’m fine. You just haven’t done that before, it startled me,” Martin said as Jon moved his head to look at the man below him. Martin was smiling now, the tense feeling completely gone from him.</p><p>“Is it... okay?” Jon felt almost stupid for asking such a dumb question, but the look on Martin’s face quelled that feeling.</p><p>“Yes, lovely. I appreciate any kind of affection you give me. It makes me really happy.”</p><p>Upon hearing the nickname, Jon couldn’t help but join Martin’s look of joy. He couldn’t help himself; he closed the gap between them and connected their lips. he felt Martin’s shock that soon resolved into kissing him back.</p><p>Martin’s lips were incredibly soft, and Jon reveled in that fact each time he had the pleasure of kissing his boyfriend. He still could barely believe that they were even together. After all the shit that had gone wrong in the past few months, Martin was something that had gone so incredibly right.</p><p>Martin’s hands came up to cup Jon’s chin, and Jon twisted himself so he could wrap his arms around his lover’s neck.</p><p>Martin had been insistent that Jon keep his beard and his longer hair, though he couldn’t fathom why. Everything had been so hectic that he hadn’t maintained proper man-scaping, but Martin didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was quite opposed to the idea of Jon shaving and cutting his hair, though he couldn’t discern why.</p><p>But Jon didn’t have time to think of that as continued to kiss Martin. His Martin.</p><p>The person who had stuck by his side all this time, even when he had been cruel to the poor man. The person who had stayed by his hospital bed when he was in a coma even after his friends had died. </p><p>Jon didn’t deserve Martin, after everything he’d done. He knew that, yet this man had stayed by his side the entire time and never given up on him. Jon would be forever grateful for that.</p><p>Jon felt Martin’s hands move from his face down to his hips, and from there they went up his shirt. Martin seemed to enjoy feeling Jon’s scarred skin, and would constantly be running his hands over Jon’s back.</p><p>Jon shivered as Martin’s cold hands made their way up, and he felt Martin giggle because of it. Before he had time to react, Jon was being tickled, and his broken laugh filled the living room.</p><p>This just urged Martin further, going for all the placed he knew would make Jon week. The pair fell off the couch and yet Martin didn’t relent, and soon Jon was a puddle on the floor, pleading for his life as he wiped away tears from his eyes. </p><p>Finally Martin gave way after minutes of Jon begging, and the pair sat up slowly on the floor. Jon only rolled his eyes, but he didn’t really mean the gesture. His sides hurt so much from laughing, a fact that would probably make Martin ecstatic. </p><p>“You’re a cruel man, Martin K. Blackwood,” Jon said, but with no real venom to his voice. His smile had still not left, and he suspected it wouldn’t for quite some time.</p><p>“Ah, you know me. Mean ol’ Martin. That’s what the kids in school used to call me.”</p><p>“You were popular enough for a nickname? Look at you.”</p><p>“Oh shut up, we probably should be heading to bed soon.”</p><p>“To bed? But...” Jon looked out the window to find the sun was beginning to set. He had failed to realize just how much time the pair had killed, and he knew Martin was right. He found himself exhausted, and only nodded to Martin in understanding.</p><p>Martin got up slowly and reached a hand out to Jon, which he gladly took. He leaned heavily on Martin as they made their way to the bedroom. Both of them changed for bed, though it was only a matter of putting on more comfortable pants.</p><p>They both enjoyed sleeping with their shirts off. It still made Jon immensely happy to look down and see the flat chest that he hadn’t always had.</p><p>“You look so handsome, my love,” Martin said quietly, making his way over to Jon. He leaned down and kissed the two scars that run across Jon’s chest ever so gently. Jon yet again felt another wave of tenderness threaten to overtake, and this time he let himself cry.</p><p>When Martin straightened back up, he took one look at Jon and started to tear up as well. Jon threw his arms around Martin’s neck and felt a pair of arms warp around his waist. </p><p>“Martin. Martin. Martin!” Jon could only say the name of the man he loved over and over. It was the only word that felt right on his tongue, the only one that could express how much love he truly did hold for the man in his grasp.</p><p>They stayed like that for hours, saying each other’s names with all the tenderness in the world. They only needed each other in that moment, and each other they had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to @ggracce (<a href="https://ggracee.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>) for giving me the prompt! She draws so much amazing art I had to do something special for her! So domestic JonMartin! Hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to hit up my ask box on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune">Tumblr</a> if you have any story ideas you wanna see written!</p><p>I don't bite I promise ;;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>